


Coconut Shampoo

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [18]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Coconut Shampoo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twenty one (Shower Sex) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Commander Shepard and Kaidan, have finally patched things up between them. This takes place directly after their Citadel date in Mass Effect 3, and they spend their time reacquainting themselves with one another.Shenko





	

Alyss hadn’t intended to fall asleep. She generally tried to avoid her nightmares—the last thing she needed was for Kaidan to fuss over her thrashing awake in the bed; they’d just gotten back together less than twelve hours before, and he shouldn’t have to deal with her problems. But here she was, waking up, before he did, as he lay on his stomach in her bed with one muscular arm flung over her waist. It was just like the night before Ilos, all over again—a full night’s sleep was as rare these days as they were before, if not more so—she smiled and resisted the urge to wake him. Instead she sat up slowly, gently moved his arm off of her, so as not to disturb him, and slid from the bed as she grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before she headed to take a shower.  
  
“It’s ridiculous that you look better in my shirt than I do.” Kaidan’s husky, sleep muddled voice stopped her at the top of the stairs.  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. “It’s okay…you look better without it—or any clothing at all.”  
  
She’d obviously woken him by moving his arm even though she’d been trying to let him sleep in—one of them should have been able to; with all that was going on someone needed a good night’s sleep so they could keep a level head. She grinned wickedly, and beckoned him with her finger, since he was awake now; she planned on having him join her in the shower. Kaidan smiled back at her and sat up slowly, her eyes were glued to the blanket as it slipped down to pool in his lap; he chuckled softly to himself before he stood up and grabbed his pants. She frowned.  
  
“What’s the point in putting on your clothes when you’re just going to take them off again?” Alyss huffed.  
  
Kaidan shook his head a little, and took her hand in his. “That’s big talk from the woman who got out of bed and immediately pulled on my shirt—and was that a tattoo I saw on your lower back?”  
  
She giggled and nodded. “It is. I got it down in the wards my first trip to the Citadel after Cerberus brought me back. Once James found out I had a tramp stamp he would not let it go.”  
  
She watched as a cloud passed over Kaidan’s handsome face.  
  
“Why did James find out about it?” He muttered darkly.  
  
“He was down in the refugee docking bay having a batarian give him an N7 tattoo, and told me I should get one too, but I was confused and didn’t understand why I should get an N7 tattoo as well, seeing as all my gear has the symbol proudly displayed. He told me maybe I should get his name somewhere, but I laughed and asked where I would put it, already having your name across my lower back.” Alyss explained giddily after having succeeded in getting him into the bathroom and robbing him of his pants.  
  
“My name?”  
  
“I was still so in love with you—I thought we’d meet up and everything would go back to normal…but after Horizon, I kept it as a lament to our lost love. Sappy—I know.”  
  
“It’s not sappy.” His voice was shaky. “May I see it?”  
  
“If you help me out of your shirt I’ll let you look at it all you want.”  
  
She winked.  
  
“I’d be more than happy to oblige.”  
  
Kaidan smiled brightly at her and pulled her flush up against his naked body as he planted a kiss on her forehead, slipping his hand up under the loose-fitting shirt and running his hand along her skin, before lifting the shirt up and off of her body. He gazed at her glowing golden skin before turning her around so he could see the tattoo in the small of her back. There was a winged heart, with the two angel wings stretching all the way across her lower back encompassing a cursive ‘Kaidan’ inside the heart in royal blue ink—the same shade as his armor.  
  
“Do you like it?” She asked, looking coyly over her shoulder.  
  
“I love it.” Kaidan flipped her around in his arms and kissed her passionately as she reached behind her and turned on the shower. “First a hamster named Kaidan, now a tattoo? You sure have it bad for me, huh?”  
  
She shrugged. “Something like that.”  
  
Everything she’d said since she’d met him on the Presidium the afternoon before, was making him fall even more irrevocably in love with her. How lucky could one man be to find the one woman in the whole universe who loved him so unconditionally? His lips sought hers as his hand slipped around her waist and he pulled her against him, not letting there be even an inch of space between them, the scalding water cascading over them.  
  
Alyss’ shampoo smelled like coconut—a scent that heavily reminded him of her; she didn’t use that standard issue alliance stuff like the rest of them...though from now until the end of days, he didn't plan to either. His showers were probably always going to be in the loft now, at least eighty percent of the time with her company, he hoped. Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment as he massaged conditioner into her scalp, before she pulled her hair messily on top of her head to let it sit and moisturize her hair, and returned the favor, her nails gently scraping his skin before she tugged his hair softly.  
  
She pulled his face down two inches to kiss his mouth; his hands wrapped around her and came to rest on her lower back, not noticing as she grabbed the loofah and the body wash that sat next to it in the soap dish. Her free hand slipped up between them and rested on his pec, pushing him back slightly before she drizzled the soap onto the sponge and drew it down his chest, working up a good lather before the spray of water washed it all away, as she let her hair down and rinsed it out thoroughly.  
  
Alyss smiled, her nose scrunching up in amusement, turning them so he blocked the spray of water with his back, before dropping to her knees on the shower mat without a word. He watched her, his eyes hyper focused as she traced a fingertip over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection—as wickedly thrilling as the man in front of her, paying careful attention to the underside of his shaft, where it curved up towards his stomach, before licking the wide, wet tip; she pulled the thick head between her lips and sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. It was always fun for her to watch him lose control and unravel—he was pulsing as she took him in her hands, kissing, licking, and sucking up and down before taking him deep into her wicked little mouth. His hands reached down to wrap in her hair.  
  
She was killing him.  
  
Her lips were on his length once more, this time her tongue snaking out from between them to tease him with fast little licks, meant to add fuel to his fire. She used her right hand to stroke him gently while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt, swallowing around his tip again and again. He let out a deep throaty moan. His guttural growls always sent shivers down her spine and she loved that she could make him feel like that—it made her feel powerful; she took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax…like they had all the time in the world and she planned to make the most of every moment they had together.  
  
Kaidan slipped his hands out of her hair, cupping her chin to pull her mouth off of his erection; she held fast—sucking hard, but he won and her lips left his crown with a pop. She smiled and he swallowed hard watching her lick his precum off her lips. He helped her to her feet, and turned them again so that they both had one shoulder towards the water, his hands resting on her hips. He stroked her hips with his fingertips, before sliding around behind her thigh and draping her left leg over his hip and pressing her back against the wall of the shower. He smiled brightly at her and pressed himself flush up against her, slipping his erection inside her and capturing her lips with his, the pelting of the water adding different sensations for the both of them. Her hands tangled in his wet hair as she opened her lips against his, his tongue plundering her mouth as he rocked his hips.  
  
Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as she matched him thrust for thrust, the fingers of one hand teasing her clit in a slow circle, the other hand massaging her breast in a way the shower couldn’t. She loved being touched by him. The leg around his waist tightened its hold as her muscles clenched, feeling herself slide further up the smooth wall. Kaidan pushed harder into her, dipping his head to her neck and sucking hard on her pulse point. She moaned, head falling back and her hands roaming all over his back and chest.  
  
Alyss was glad they’d made up...it felt like a lifetime since she’d been able to touch him like this.  
  
She came on a strangled cry of his name, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back; the thrust of his hips became erratic and she could tell he was close, her walls closing tightly around his shaft, dragging his orgasm from him on a shuddering breath. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply, reaching over to turn off the shower head, and grabbing a large fluffy white towel to wrap them up in.


End file.
